Blessed with a Curse
by Serpro15
Summary: just a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't let me sleep. Rated K plus for blood.
1. Blessed with a Curse

All characters are owned by me. The Poke'mon theme belongs to the Poke'mon co. Also Nathan's Vulpix form is based on Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox form so I need to give credit therel

Blessed with a Curse

"Sigh. Long life is so boring sometimes." A Nine Tails is basking in the sun on a rock inside a clearing. She knows it is dangerous to be so close to a path that is often tread on by humans but she could care less at this point. 20 years she'd lived, 15 after she had evolved from a Vulpix. She wished she had something to do.

"NO! Stop I worked hard to catch those! You can't…" The words end with the unmistakable sound of a physical impact and she could smell the scent of blood. Curious she made her way to the bushes surrounding the path. There she saw a sight that made her blood boil. A young human pup, only level 15, was surrounded by four large teens at level 30 in pokemon time. They were burly and she hated their scent. They smelled of thievery and cruelty. They were in black uniforms with a strange red symbol on their chests. They laughed as they kicked the pup from his fetal position on the ground.

"You're not our boss kid! But we must thank you ever so much for catching these pokemon for us. With this haul we're bound to get some big credit with Team Rocket."

"Yeah," said another "I think we should give him a reward for his hard work don't you?" The tone of the human's voice made her shudder. She watched as he drew an object that all her kind feared. It was a small sphere with red on the top and white on the bottom. Used for imprisoning her kind for their own goals. She flinched walking backward not wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Machoke come out for some fun!" From what she heard a Machoke picked up the pup and battered him, the scent of his blood grew stronger and she could only imagine the pain he was going through. "All right Machoke that's enough. Now you know what to do with him right?" She shuddered as she heard them laugh. How could a species own kind do such wrong to their own species? Suddenly with a yell she saw the pup falling towards her. Not wanting to be crushed she moved out of the way but not in time. With a huge impact the young pup landed on her tails. A Nine Tail's tails is very sensitive and the pain was immense. With a cry she whirled on the pup, prepared to finish the job those thieves had started, and then calmed down. The human pup was bruised horribly and the scent of his blood was overwhelming. By Nine Tail law if their tails were ever defiled they must curse the one responsible. But as she looked at the pup barely breathing she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ow." She was startled to hear the pup. If he was a Vulpix he shouldn't even be able to speak after such a beating. She watched as the pup who apparently hadn't noticed her struggled to his knees only to fall backwards. Finally he noticed her and she saw a new expression in his eyes…fear. He looked down to see his leg on her tails and with a cry crawled back to the ledge wall. He was so scared and she couldn't help but feel pity for him. How could she curse someone who had been so ruthlessly beaten? If he was a Vulpix she would have taken him home and nurse him to health. But he was human and he had defiled her tails and by law he must be cursed. With a sigh she sat on her haunches. What was she to do now? The young pup was trying to get away but finally fell to his knees too hurt to continue. "Well? Are you going to curse me or not? I hurt your tails." She was astonished. A human actually excepting Nine Tail law. She supposed she could curse him with bad luck, but from that encounter she believed that was already taken. She could turn him into a young Vulpix but that just didn't seem right. The pup waited expectantly. She just couldn't do it. Oh she wished she could go find those thugs and tear them to pieces, if only she could give this pup the power to fight back…she had it. The perfect curse which would help this pup get back at his wrong doers, but as she watched him the wounds sickened her. Silently she made her way towards him. The pup flinched but then seemed to except what he expected as his fate and relaxed. She couldn't help but admire his bravery, yes, the curse would do this boy good, but first…

I watched the beautiful pokemon before me. A real Nine Tails. I wished I hadn't landed on her tails. I had always heard that if Nine Tail's tails are harmed in anyway. They will curse you for up to 1,000 years. They said that Nine Tails could burn you to a crisp, curse your life, some even said they could change your form. If only I had been strong enough to stand up to those Rocket trainees. As the marvelous creature walked up to me I flinched and closed my eyes prepared for the worst. I felt a strange wet thing on my cuts and scrapes. I opened my eyes to see the Nine Tails lapping up my blood cleaning me up so to speak.

"Why…" Before I could finish one of her tails brought itself to my mouth as though telling me to be quiet. When she finished with my back and side wounds she stopped and rolled her head at me. It took me a while to understand that she wanted me to roll over. She had to look at me and roll over herself for me to finally understand. When I did she reeled back. I didn't blame her. That Machoke had given me the worst wound on my shoulder, bloody and bruised. She seemed to get over it and began cleaning me up again. Her salty tongue stung like heck but in a way also made me feel good. When she was done she stood back. I prepared for the curse, willing to except it as my fate and due.

_The boy's courage is so shocking. Not many humans simply except a curse. Its obvious to me now…this will do the boy good._ I summoned the power which had been unlocked from the defiling of my tails. I felt my essence rise through my body and prepared to cast the curse.

I watched as the blue flames appeared at the end of her tails. My brain screamed at me to run, but I knew I could not. Suddenly the flames changed into fiery fox heads. _Well I guess it's going to be burned to a crisp. _The flames flew at me but suddenly spun around. Eight of the fiery foxes slashed marks across the side of my face, four on each side and the last headed straight for me and emblazoned another mark on my fore head. The pain was immense and as I wondered what would happen…I blacked out.

"All right lazy bum. Wake up!" He was stirred awake by the voice it was obviously female and yet was kind of…inhuman. He struggled to open his eyes just in time to see the Nine Tail's face right in his.

"Ahhhhhh!" He leaped backwards onto his feet. Wait a minuet a few seconds ago he was a bloody pulp how could he leap like that.

"So you finally woke up?" He whirled looking for the voice. "I'm right here stupid." He whirled looking at the Nine Tails.

"You…you're talking?"

"No the Oran Berry tree is. Of course it's me!"

"But…I thought I was dead…didn't you…didn't you curse me?"

"Well duh. Nine Tail law forced me to. I just cursed you in a different way."

"Huh?" He could see her nostrils flare in annoyance.

"Man for all the talk about you Humans being so intelligent, you're pretty dumb." The boy felt a little duty to defend the human race.

"Hey! I was just beaten to a bloody pulp, thrown off a ledge, and cursed by you. Now I'm also talking to a Pokemon. It's a little hard to take it all in."

"Humph. If you were a Vulpix I'd nip you in the ear for such a statement. The curse was I technically made you a Pokemon. I just didn't change your form."

"What?! I'm a pokemon now?"

"Duh! Isn't that what I just said?" She sighed and gave him an agitated look. "Look its simple. I cursed you to become a member of my race. Right now you're at a Vulpix stage with only one tail in my species development. However because you were thrown on me I was a little lenient on the transformation."

"Wait! You saw those Rocket wanna-be's attack me? Why didn't you help me?"

"Because of those!" She indicated with her paw at the pokeball on his coat.

"Oh yeah hehe dumb question. So if I'm part Vulpix why am I completely healed? I shouldn't be able to stand up, let alone leap backwards." He watched as she placed her paws on her temples and rubbed.

"Man your dumb. Okay Ethelia don't get mad. The world of pokemon is still new to this pup."

"Wait. Your name is Ethelia?" Instead of answering she sweat dropped and suddenly became extremely huge with a very loud mouth.

"OF COURSE THAT'S MY NAME YOU IDIOT! DANG! USE THOSE EARS I GAVE YOU!" Now that she mentioned it he did notice a change. His hearing was more attuned than ever. He also smelled things he never even noticed. He walked over and got two oran berries. Their scent was delicious. He turned around and nearly gagged at the smell that entered his nostrils. The blood he had shed was still over the ground and the stench was nauseating. Oh man it stunk! He gagged and retreated a few steps with Ethelia following him.

"Yeah! Now you know how I felt getting so close to that putrid human blood!" After they retreated a few steps the boy slumped down a tree the overwhelming stench of his blood finally gone. Seeing he still had the oran berries he peeled them biting into one and offering the other to Ethelia. Startled she accepted the fruit and they ate in silence.

"Nathan." She was only half way through her berry and looked up.

"What?" Instead of answering the boy merely laughed at the image of her muzzle stained blue. Tasting the juice on her face she began to clean herself up the best she could.

"My name is Nathan." He was rather cute in a way, she thought. She returned to her oran berry.

"You know I've never tasted a fresh oran berry before. They're always unripe because they fell off the tree."

"Your welcome." Suddenly he stiffened and she did as well they could both feel it. An alien stench.

"Poke'ball go!" Nathan got in the way to protect Ethelia but she just tackled him to the ground.

"Get down you fool!" And that's when they saw who was attacking them. It was one of the trainees who had beaten him up earlier.

"Well well well. It looks like little Nathan managed to capture another pokemon for Team Rocket. Now hand it over. Its amazing how you survived Darrel's Machoke's beating. I was sent down here to finish you off. Remember me? Greg. But instead if you give me the Nine Tails I'll let you live. Heh! Not that you have a choice!"

"NEVER!" Nathan got up and was prepared to fight himself to protect Ethelia.

"Ahhhh. Someone's trying to be a hero. Well I got news for you kid! Heroes get washed up!" He activated a poke'ball. "Wartortle wash them out!" Nathan reached for his poke'balls but only found the one. And it was empty. "Ha ha ha! Looks like you've got nothing to fight with kid! Wartortle Water Gun!" Wartortle released a fountain of water that stuck Nathan hard. The pain was immense. The water itself was draining him of energy. But why? "Well well well. It looks like someone is allergic to water. Wartortle blast them again!" As the fountain came at him Nathan got ready to fall. No poke'mon, no way to defend himself. It was so wrong! Just the thought of Ethelia working for Team Rocket burned him up. As the blast came at him Ethelia jumped in the way taking the blast full force. As she crumpled to the ground Nathan grew angrier and unnoticed by anyone the first mark on his left side began to burn with energy. Nathan looked at Ethelia. Sure she yelled at him and picked on him but she also cared about him and had given him new life. And this jerk was hurting her! The mark burned hotter and a red aura surrounded Nathan. His ears turned pointed and his eyes turned from green into a brilliant shade of red. The flames enveloped his body orange fur appearing everywhere. His teeth turned sharper and his face was furious. A tail made of flames appeared behind him and the change was complete

"What…WHAT ARE YOU?!" Instead of answering with a tremendous yell Nathan charged. Wartortle began attacking on its own not even hearing Greg's orders. After closing the gap he shoved his palm forward launching a small fireball. The Ember attack harmed Wartortle but not enough to hurt him.

"HA! That attack didn't even faze me kid!"

"Then how about this?!" With a tremendous roar Nathan sent Wartortle flying into Greg sprawling them both out on the ground. "And now I'll finish this!" He charged at an invisible speed and sent them flying into the air where they disappeared with a small glint. With the threat gone Nathan's anger abated, his body returned to normal and he fell down exhausted. "Hey Ethelia I did it." He turned around and saw that Ethelia was hurt. "I got to get you to a pokemon center." He lifted her up, no problem now with his new strength, and ran back to Oldale Town.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like us to heal your pokemon?"

"_Why do they say that every time I come here?_" Yes but it's not my pokemon. I found this Nine Tails being attacked by Team Rocket and saved her."

"Oh well aren't you a little sweet heart. You're lucky you didn't step on her tails. They say a Nine Tails will curse you if you do."

"_You have no idea lady." _"Listen my pokemon were stolen from me could you please take good care of her while I buy some more pokeballs? I need to catch some new pokemon."

"Of course we'll take good care of her." Nathan leaves and Nurse Joy takes Ethelia into the rehab center.

"Oh! Mom get the name of that Lairon's license plate." Ethelia woke up in a comfortable white bed. The smell of human was everywhere. Nurse Joy walked in and began to groom her.

"Well it looks like the pretty lady has woken up finally."

"Where am I? Where's Nathan? What are you doing?" The yapping from her was simply considered cute by the human.

"A nice boy brought you in here for rehab. You poor thing, getting picked on by those horrible Team Rockets.

"Come on lady go away. She panicked as Nurse Joy almost stepped on her tail.

"Oh almost made it so you had to curse me didn't I sweetie. Here that nice boy Nathan bought this for you. It was Poke'chow specifically for Nine Tails.

"_Oh Nathan."_ She had to admit she was becoming rather fond of her new friend. Maybe she could come along with him. To keep him out of trouble. She did owe him for saving her AND taking care of her. Suddenly Nathan came in and seeing her awake ran over to her.

"Yes pretty girl this is the nice boy who brought you here so we could heal you." They both gave each other a look that said 'Duh'. And then laughed.

They left the Poke'center and began talking.

"That Nurse is 2 tails short of a Tauros!"

"Yeah its kind of embarrassing for me when I go in there."

"So did you catch anything?"

"Only a Poochyena. You want to meet him?"

"No thanks. Listen I'm sure you understand that you can now perform pokemon attacks correct?"

"Yeah and it was awesome!"

"Well don't get too carried away the more you grow the more forms you can obtain and the less human you become."

"Huh?!"

"It is a curse you know. There was bound to be a set back."

"Great, in other words the more I transform the more Vulpix I become."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm coming with you to make sure you don't overdo it."

"Huh? You want to come with me?"

"Yes. I have to train you to control your pokemon side, not to mention I need something exciting to do. I've also grown a little fond of you."

"Really?"

"A LITTLE fond of you."

"Oh."

"So now where are you headed?"

"To the Devon Corporation in Rustboro City. My brother hired me to deliver a package to Petalburg City."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" And so together the two new friends headed out for the start of their new adventure.

So you like it? I'm going to stop the story here for now. But if you want me to continue it just let me know and I'll try to fit it into my schedule.


	2. Ambushed by Wolves

All characters are owned by me. The Poke'mon theme belongs to the Poke'mon co. Also Nathan's Vulpix form is based on Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox form so I need to give credit therel

Ambushed by Wolves

Nathan a boy about the age of 10 and Ethelia a Nine Tails are traveling towards0 the woods talking about life as they head towards Rustboro city to collect a package from the famous Devon Corporation. However they don't realize that they are about to learn a painful lesson about Poochyenas and their species.

"So Ethelia exactly why did you push me down when I was trying to protect you from that poke'ball?"

"Because you're a poke'mon now. If that thing had touched you, you would have been trapped inside it."

"WHAT?!" Ethelia's ears twitched in annoyance at the volume. "Oh sorry I forgot." Ethelia just rolled her eyes and kept going forwards.

"All right you can let the poochyena join us. _Then you can talk with him instead of me._"

"All right! Come on out Poochyena!" The poke'ball released a beam of red energy and soon a black and gray puppy pokemon stood on the path.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's my pack?" The poor little thing was obviously scared and shook with fear.

"Petalburg Woods. Nathan and Ethelia. And don't know." The small creature began to whine and shook even more than before. After they managed to calm down the poor creature they walked on. Suddenly a trainer came running down the path and crashed into Nathan and Ethelia. He hadn't stepped on her tails but Ethelia was extremely ticked. Nathan was no better off. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Don't go into Petalburg Woods! My friend was kidnapped by a Mightyena pack. They're unnatural and dangerous. Don't go in there!" Then the frightened teen saw poochyena, screamed and ran off.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Ethelia. Well whatever the problem is we have to get through those woods to reach Rustboro." Meanwhile Poochyena had finally calmed down as soon as they reached the entrance to Petalburg Woods.

"So am I part of your pack now?" Ethelia rolled her eyes and looked at Nathan.

"_Great now I have two idiots to look after_." Nathan simply smiled a scratched behind his ears which he enjoyed.

"Kind of. But you'll have to train with us and help us win battles with other pokemon." Simply the word battle seemed to excite the young poochyena and he began to jump up and down in excitement yipping nonstop which annoyed Ethelia. The trio entered the woods and immediately the sun was blocked by the thickness of the trees.

"I don't like it here. It's too scary." Poochyena had begun to shiver and shake.

"But I caught you here. Shouldn't you be used to this place?"

"Sure I was born here but that doesn't mean I liked it here." The two continued to walk on the path in complete silence. Nathan desperately wanted to catch one of the Shroomish they were constantly seeing but didn't have any pokeballs left. They finally realized that night was coming when they saw the Volbeat and Illumise coming out.

"Well team it looks like we're going to have to rest here for the night. I'll collect the wood." Nathan left entering the woods and Poochyena walked over to Ethelia and laid down.

"Mmmm. You're really warm like my mama was." Ethelia was half tempted to walk away but the young pup had fallen asleep on her and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She was just about to fall asleep himself when they were both woken up by a horrendous yell. Smelling Nathan's scent Ethelia ran to Nathan's location. She found him on the ground quivering under the glares of many Mightyena.

"You are a trespasser on Mightyena territory! Leave now or else!" The biggest of the group was in front of Nathan and glaring the worse.

"I'm sorry! I was just collecting fire wood for my team." The Mightyenas stepped back in surprise. This was the first time a human had actually understood them. The biggest glared at Nathan even more and signaled the pack to block off all escape.

"Take him to the pack. This one is different." Ethelia and Poochyena were still unnoticed by the pack and continued to hide in the shadows of the trees. Quietly they followed the pack.

"Why are you doing this?! I was just collecting firewood I didn't know you owned this part of the forest."

"Keep quiet human. We'll let the chief decide your fate." They continued on through the forest until they finally came to a clearing. Mightyena were everywhere and Poochyena were in even more abundance. They all glared as Nathan walked by them. They stood in front of their young as hough they were afraid Nathan would try to catch one of them. On the far end of the clearing was a cave and in front of the cave was an even bigger Mightyena and a Mightyena female. Nathan was led to them without a word. The Chief glared at Nathan and spoke grumpily to the leader who had caught him.

"Why have you brought this human here? We have already added a new member to the pack."

"This one understands and can speak our language great chief. He could be very useful to us. A perfect slave…

"Hey! I'm no slave!"

He was head butted by one of his captors and groaned in pain.

"Show some respect human scum."

"No let him speak." Nathan bowed his head to the chief and told why he was found.

"And that's why I'm here. I didn't know that this was your territory." The chief looked thoughtful. "You look human but you smell of something else. The chief turned away.

"Prepare him for the ritual. He will make a fine member of our pack. He smells of fire and that could be useful." Nathan was fighting for all he was worth but the amount in numbers soon overwhelmed him.

Still hidden in the shadows Ethelia began to shake. Poochyena was curious and asked her what was wrong. It was a sign of her fright that she didn't snap at the pup. Instead she answered the question in a frightened tone.

"Legend states that any canine pokemon can curse any person to become one of them on the night of a full moon. Of course that kind of power takes a lot of energy and usually can only be performed once in a life time.

"So you're saying that their going to turn Nathan into a Mightyena?"

"Worse. At his age he'd become a poochyena like yourself but…because I cursed him. He'll become a mix between vulpix and poochyena and likely a powerful opponent.

"So how are we going to stop them?" For the first time in her life Ethelia didn't have an answer.


	3. Moonlight Fight

Moonlight Fight!

Nathan was dragged into the cave until he was finally dropped in an alcove guarded by another Mightyena.

"Chief wants this one alive and well taken care of. Make sure he's in prime condition for the ritual." Then the two Mightyena walked off leaving Nathan alone and afraid. He looked at his captor the Mightyena was obviously younger than the others and had eyes full of sorrow. Nathan curious asked why he was so gloomy. Then the guy snarled, bared his teeth and told him to mind his own business.

"Sorry I asked." Nathan slumped to the ground upset. This was just swell what did he do to deserve this?! First he had every single pokemon he had caught and trained stolen from him, then he'd been beaten to a pulp, after that he was cursed and now he was a prisoner of a Mightyena pack awaiting some ritual. Nathan laid his head down on the hard ground and waited for his fate.

Outside Ethelia and Poochyena were concocting a plan to save Nathan. None of them seemed to work.

"Grrrr. Why does Nathan have such bad luck?!" Ethelia paced trying to think of something to save her friend. Then she was surprised when Poochyena answered her.

"I'll walk into their camp and say I'm lost. Then they'll take me inside that cave and I'll search around for Nathan." Ethelia considered this.

"All right but we need to make you look more than just lost. Before he could dodge she nipped his leg causing him to yip in pain. Then she singed his back fur. Poochyena looked like he had come in contact with a fire pokemon and had lost. Poochyena tried to walk but could only limp.

"Why did you do that?" Instead of answering Ethelia pushed him through the bush forcing him into the pack of Mightyena. Almost instantly he was spotted and soon surrounded by the same three Mighyena who had guarded Nathan.

"Well what do we have here." Poochyena shaked under their gazes.

"I'm…I'm…l…lost…and…h…hurt." The three looked at each other and grinned.

"Aw. The poor little pup is hurt and lost." One of them mocked.

"What's the matter little puppy? Can't take care of yourself?"

"Don't worry we'll make the pain go away for you." Poochyena braced himself as he saw the three crouch down ready to pounce.

"Stop right there you three!" Poochyena looked up to see a large female striding towards them. "Is that anyway to treat our own kind?! You act more human than that kid we captured does." The three backed away quickly allowing the alpha female to see him clearly. "Now little one. What's wrong? You look like you got attacked by a Growlith."

"Actually it was a Ninetails." The female gasped and grabbed him by the cuff of the neck and walked away.

Back inside the cave Nathan was trying to formulate a plan to escape. He started to get up prepared to make a run for it.

"Don't try it kid." Nathan was startled to see his guard looking straight at him. "I already tried that." Nathan was curious.

"So you're a prisoner too?"

"Yeah, the same as you. I used to be a trainer but…" Nathan realized that this must be the trainer whose buddy had run screaming out of the woods. "These accursed Pokemon changed me into one of them! Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

"I really don't…" Nathan got quiet as he saw another Mightyena walking towards them. She looked at Nathan and then turned to his guard.

"Fang I want you to take good care of this pup. He's run into a Ninetails and is hurt. Take good care of him." Then she placed Poochyena on the ground gently and left.

"NATHAN!" Poochyena got up and limped over to him.

"What are you doing here? Did you and Ethelia get in a fight?" Poochyena shook his head.

"No I cam her to rescue you!" Nathan looked at Poochena's wounds and realized there was a huge miscalculation in their plans.

_Looks like I'm going to have to rescue everybody now, but how?_

Night came and soon the three Mightyena came and grabbed Nathan.

"Time to join the pack freak!" As always Nathan fought for all he was worth but the odds as always were against him. Just thinking about how these Mightyena treated people was making him angry. Soon he was marched into a circle of Mightyena. The leader was in the center. The moon glowed a pale white, full as could be. Nathan was led into the circle.

"LET ME GO!" He punched one of his captors as he attempted to bite him sending him flying into a tree. "Who are you to do this to people?! Who gave you the right?!" As another captor came at him he dodged and grabbed him by his leg and hurled him into another tree.

"We do this because we have no choice. Every year our pack diminishes because of your kind! Now we have a method to saving our pack."

"So why kidnap innocents? Why did you kidnap me and Fang? We weren't doing anything to harm your pack. We were just trying to get through the forest."

"Enough! Your kind constantly mistreats pokemon. It's only fair they receive the same treatment. Begin the ceremony!" All the Mightyena began to howl. The sound buffeted Nathan driving him to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw black fur beginning to grow on his arm. He was helpless as it began to spread. "You are a member of our pack from now on!" Suddenly the howling was replaced by yips and yelps as a fire sprang up. Nathan struggled to his feet gripping his arm as the transformation began to recede. "NO!" Nathan looked up in time to see the chief coming right at him. He gathered his strength and punched the leader backwards. Suddenly Ethelia leaped out of the trees and used flamethrower to cause a barrier between the two and the pack.

"I'm sorry that humans capture your pack but what you're doing is no better!" Nathan and the chief were circling each other within the fiery blaze.

"What would you care human?!" Suddenly his nose tingles and a look of awareness dawns on his face. "You aren't human are you? You smell of Vulpix. Let me guess you got cursed by a Ninetails." Nathan's top left mark began to heat up. "It'll be a pleasure ripping the flesh from your bones!" He charged and Nathan did also, transforming into his vulpix form. With a ferocious roar the two met.

Mightyena leaped upwards to crush Nathan in a stomp attack but Nathan rolled to the side and dealt the chief a painful kick. Mightyena responded by biting him causing Nathan some real pain. Mightyena was blasted back by an ember attack and backed up a few steps. Nathan was on his hands and knees as he crouched down ready to strike.

"I'll give you this kid. You're good a lot better than any normal pokemon. However I am not normal. He charged forward and Nathan dealt him a quick attack in the stomach. The attack halted Mighyena's head butt attack and gave Nathan a chance to use another ember attack that sent him flying into the fire wall. With a painful howl Mightyena was defeated. Ethelia burst through the flames carrying Poochyena in her mouth, soon Fang also came hurtling through the wall. She nudged her head to the side signaling to the others that it was time to go. And so the three of them escaped the Mightyena pack.


End file.
